The Day I Met You
by bubblyx3
Summary: Mitsuki has no home, no family and has a demon inside her; the 8 tailed white wolf which she, and the entire nation do not know of. Attacked and injured by thieves, she is found by Hatake Kakashi. A story filled with dramas, love and heartaches.
1. Overview

_Hey guys :) this is just a description of you and your background. Continue for next Chapters!_

**Name:** Mitsuki means "beautiful moon"

**Surname:** Kimura

**Appearance:** Long light purple straight hair that comes to your hips, side fringe, violet eyes that turns sparkling silver/white (like the moon) mixed with violet in the moon light, fair skin (like Kakashi), perfect figure with all the right curves and size of breasts, long legs, perfect face structure, perfect complexion, she's basically EXTREMELY beautiful.

**Personality:** Because of facing loneliness for most of your life, you've developed a very sad personality. You're quiet, shy, reserved, depressed and miserable, you're not loud and you find it hard to trust and talk to people; almost fearing them when present. You give up on life; you just wait for the day where you will no longer be alive. You accept death with ease because you do not want to live anymore; because of the pain you're suffering. Although, you love animals and spend the majority of your time with them to keep you company.

**Family:** You don't know who your parents were but you are taken in by an old woman from the Moon village that you refer to as "Obaasan".

**Village:** Moon Village - it's a very remote place, that doesn't connect with other villages. Not many people have heard of it because the villagers keep to themselves. Not a ninja village.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue.**

"_Hokage-sama… Tochan (father)… I'm pregnant."_ a nervous voice broke out.

Those were not the words the third Hokage expected to hear from his daughter.

He stood up from his chair, palms pressing together on the desk. The look on his face… the shocked expression that seemed to remain there…

"Emiko…" his voice was almost breathless.

She knew it. Right from the very beginning she knew he would have reacted that way. She was sure he would scowl her right there, cussing at her, telling her that she could not allow keeping the growing baby inside of her. Emiko felt like she was in a horrible nightmare and she could not escape, she was on the verge of crying; fighting desperately to hold back the tears… all she wanted to do was run.

"_Tochan...I…"_ barely able to finish her sentence she broke down in tears. She covered her face with her hands; soaking them with the tears trickling down those big brown eyes. She turned away from him, facing the exit door. She couldn't deal with the situation that was happening right now.

"_What have I done?…" _the thought of completely ruining her life just made more tears fall from her face.

Thinking that the news would just become another burden on him she fell silent. She wiped away the tears with her sleeve, looked down to the ground and took a small step toward the door. It seemed so far away… how she wanted to leave already. That is, until… she felt a warm hand rest on her shoulder.

"_Tochan…"_ she responded breathlessly.

Terrified to see the look on her Father's face she stiffened. Emiko shut her eyes and gulped nervously… which he obviously heard.

He squeezed her shoulder tighter, almost gripping it.

If he was about to fling her in the air right now and hit her, there was no chance of her escaping. The only sound she could hear was her own heart beating faster every second as she waited for his next move to strike at her.

However… it never came.

There was a long pause as silence filled the room.

Then finally. He began.

"Emiko!" the cheerfulness in his voice seemed so real. He smiled.

Tilting her head slowly, she looked up to face her Father. She gasped at the expression he made this time.

"_W-W-What…"_ she stuttered in her own words.

He didn't look angry at all ! In fact, quite the opposite.

"_Tochan, you're not angry… at me?"_ she was confused; she thought he would have been mad but… he was… smiling?

The Hokage burst out in laughter.

First the serious atmosphere and now he's just laughing?... Odd. Just odd.

"Why would I be mad at you?" he managed to say as he continued his own little laughing session.

"_EHH?"_ was all she managed to say. She scratched her head in confusion.

Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around his daughter with a loving embrace and hugged her, almost as if she was still the little girl he loved so dearly. He brushed a stray of her beautiful long light purple hair that covered her face. He spoke.

"Emiko

Emiko felt like she was about to pass out from sheer hapiness

Chapter 1 the beginning of suffering


End file.
